1. Field of the Invention
This invention belongs to the field of agricultural chemistry, and provides a class of new herbicides and herbicidal methods and compositions making use of the compounds.
2. State of the Art
The agricultural chemical art has used pyridinones as herbicides in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,136, of Taylor, shows a group of such compounds. Compounds in the scope of that patent have been the subject of articles in the agricultural chemical journals, for example, Waldrep and Taylor, J. Agric. Food Chem. 24, 1250-51 (1976).